


"I´m coming home..."

by humanityalmost



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 20 sweet gifts, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, disgustingly cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanityalmost/pseuds/humanityalmost
Summary: Mark takes a whole season to tell Fernando he is finally coming home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lads! :)  
> I´m posting this and I don´t know if it is the right day to post it after all the shit that happend... but here it is. Webbonso for the very first time.  
> i´m not entirely happy with it and it is not beta ready but we all need it after Mark announced his retirement :(  
> Thanks to the squad for providing a few gift ideas (they were mostly Sally's tbh) <3  
> This is for you Sally! Originally it was planned as something to cheer you up because of Mark but now I really really hope it makes you smile at least a little bit! You´re awesome, never forget that! all the love <3  
> Have fun! :)

It was never easy for them; not when they were much younger and started dating back when they were still both racing in Formula 1, and not now, when Fernando was still driving for McLaren and Mark was racing in WEC. But somehow they always made it work, until now.

After Mark moved on from Formula 1 to WEC in 2014 things started to get more and more complicated but somehow they still managed to stay together, even though their relationship started to crumble at all edges. 

This faltering lead to a (temporary) break-up in 2015. Leaving Fernando heartbroken and Mark lonely. The Aussie carried on with his racing in WEC, improving on and on, while Fernando tried to get the disaster that the McLaren Hoda car was at this stage, to the finish line. They kept themselves busy and really tried to move on without each other, but in the end they were never meant to live without each other.

The British press had released pictures of Fernando and his new `girlfriend´ cosying up in some Pub in London and Mark had felt heartbroken, even after the few months they were separated. He couldn´t think straight anymore, he just felt the need to see the Spaniard and without a second thought he booked a flight to London. 

Asked now, he couldn´t really give an answer to the question how they finally got back together and he didn´t really care either; he was just glad that they worked it out. The months without Fernando by his side were hell for Mark: Waking up to no text messages, going to sleep without the warm sound of the Spaniards voice in his ears and spending the very few days he had at home, alone. 

Looking back now at that year he was willing to do everything to make sure their relationship lasted over the long distance, so before the 2016 season kicked off, the Aussie formed a plan in his head and worked out some details. He was going to retire after this season, but he wasn´t planning on telling it Fernando just now. He wanted to tell him when the right time had come. 

The announcement of him retiring was just one little piece of the big puzzle his plan was. And spread over the whole season Mark left several pieces of the puzzle at every race, leaving Fernando to find out what he was planning.

~

Fernando still wasn´t quite sure what he should expect from Mark´s strange collection of boxes, the Aussie left him every time before a F1 race. Since the new season kicked off in Australia he had gotten several boxes in different shapes and sizes; one each race. They all contained things that he connected with their relationship or with their careers and he didn´t know what Mark meant to say with them.

In Australia he got the first box and at first he wasn´t really sure why, until he opened it and picked up a little plush lion with a small piece of paper attached to it that read `For my little Spanish lion. Good luck! Xx´ and Fernando felt his face split into a grin. It was clear from whom the gift came and smiling he placed it on his bed before heading out to debrief.

The following three races he got a postcard that showed the beautiful nature of Australia and was signed with `Lots of love, Mark!´, a bottle of champagne with a post-it attached to it `Remember the good old times!´ and a set of playing cards that only consisted aces of hearts.

He still didn´t know why Mark was doing all of that but if he was being honest, he loved it. He loved all the thoughts Mark seemed to put into the little surprises and it made the Spaniard smile a little wider every race weekend.

At his home race in Spain he found a bigger box in his hotel room: Surprised by the size of the package he carefully opened it, only to find one of his boyfriend´s old Jaguar racing suits inside. `Maybe it´ll bring you luck. Go and rock your home race, little lion!´, said the note on top of it and Fernando could feel his heart flutter at the nickname. He was sure it would bring him all the luck he needed.

The racing suit was followed by a picture of them together on Christmas with Fernando´s family three years ago, a book about travelling the world with a note at the first page, saying: `We gonna do that some time, mate!´, a puzzle that said `I love you´ with two bears on it and the Le Mans flag. 

Fernando started to collect all the little things in a big box at home and he was adding all the new stuff whenever he got back home, only to feel himself smile at all the stuff whenever he gets reminded of Mark.

In Silverstone Mark handed him the box himself with a little twinkle in his eye and he watched his boyfriend slowly opening it and smiling at the coupon in front of him.  
`I thought I´d give it to you personally just in case you wanna redeem it immediately!´ And without another word the Spaniard wrapped his arms around Mark´s neck and kissed him softly. The coupon that read `One free kiss´ slowly falling to the ground behind Mark´s back.

After that the gifts just were placed in his hotel rooms again; containing a silver bracelet with their initials engraved on the inner side in Hungary, Mark´s pair of gloves from their `taxi´ race in Singapore 2013, a snuggle blanket with the note `For when I´m not here! Xx´ and several shells in a small box that said `I miss Spain…!´. 

Fernando was still curious what his boyfriend´s intention behind all this was but he wasn´t one to complain about it. He really looked forward to every race weekend because of Mark´s little surprises. 

The next time the box was heavier than usual and as Fernando opened it, a familiar helmet design caught his eye; it was Mark´s first ever F1 helmet and with a small sigh, Fernando placed it on the bed side table, only to call his boyfriend who was in a completely different time zone, miles away. He missed him.

In Malaysia he found one single red rose lying on his pillow in the hotel room, and after that it was a mixtape, lying lonely in between his clothes. Mark must have sneaked it in when he was packing his stuff at home. 

The next two races he got a picture of them in all their clumsy youth, probably around 2000 when they have only met and Fernando had a little laugh about their ridiculous clothes, before making sure to put the picture somewhere safe, and one of Mark at Fernando´s karting place, a happy grin on his face. Fernando put it to all the others, feeling his heart jump from happiness. 

It were only two races left in this stage of the season when there was a card that said `I miss you all the time...´ on the front and as Fernando opened it he nearly choked. The card said: `But not for much longer. I´m going to retire after this season, Nano. I´m coming home.´ Completely overwhelmed he let the card sink to the floor and without even realizing he held his phone in his hand to call his boyfriend. 

~

Fernando was nervous and he knew exactly why, he knew something was up. He was looking forward to another small gift, probably the last one this year, simply because it was the last race but there wasn´t anything. Not a card, not a note, not even a rose and it made him curious what was going to be different at this race. It made his heart race in anticipation, even as he hopped into the car to race the last race of the season.

Not finishing in the last race of the season was shit, Mark knew the feeling but he was determined to make his plan come to life and to cheer his boyfriend up. He was nervously pacing the room and relocating the cutlery on the table in the middle of the room.

The stars were visible through the open doors to the balcony and they would have a beautiful view while eating. Mark was wearing a suit and he had the box with the ring clutched in his right hand. He only had had 30 minutes to arrange all of this after he and Fernando came back from the track, because the Spaniard only showered, got changed and then headed out again to get something from Jenson, he left there. That left Mark with 30 minutes time to set everything up and now he was waiting.

He couldn´t remember that he has ever been this nervous in his life before, not even before his F1 debut he was shaking quite like that. What if he was going to say no? What if he didn´t want to be with him the rest of his life? Thoughts similar to that were racing through his mind as he suddenly heart the door being opened.

Fernando stepped through the door, sighing happily and looking forward to falling into bed, as suddenly Mark appeared in his sight. The Aussie was wearing a tailored suit and smiled nervously at him. As soon as he was completely through the door, Fernando was grabbed by his hand and guided to the middle of the room by his boyfriend.

Standing there he witnessed Mark suddenly dropping down on one knee and taking one of Fernando´s hands in his. His heart was racing like crazy and he was looking at his boyfriend with a shocked face.

`Nano, my Spanish little lion, I love you with all my heart and I hope I showed you how much you mean to me with all the little things this year, that lead to this moment. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want to have some little `yous´ running around our house some time and because of that I want to ask you to marry me!´  
His voice was shaking slightly and his eyes showed that he was nervous but there was so much love and warmth in them and Fernando felt his eyes starting to water and couldn´t stop himself from frantically nodding.

Everything after that was like in a haze; Mark sliding a small silver band on his ring finger; Mark kissing the back of Fernando´s hand and Fernando throwing himself into Mark´s arms.

Mark closed his arms around his boyfriend, now fiancé, and breathed in the familiar smell of hair shampoo and Fernando that surrounded him. Yes, that was the man he loved and yes that was the man he was going to marry.  
He felt Fernando´s lips on his, softly capturing his and he could feel the Spaniard´s heart race under his fingers and felt him melt against him and his heart jumped. He finally was going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! <3


End file.
